1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a U-turn signal apparatus and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to conveniently signal a U-turn to drivers both to the front and rear of the vehicle while preserving the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of signal devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, signal devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of signalling U-turns are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,786 to Schaffer a U-turn signal for vehicles including a plurality of lights forming an inverted "U". U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,289 to Roman discloses a U-turn signal attachment to be mounted on the lower left corner of a rear window structure. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 296,368 to Fowler discloses the ornamental design for a U-turn signalling device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,289 to Sullivan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,541 to Sullivan et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,361 to Reed are provided as being of general interest.
In this respect, the U-turn signal apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to conveniently signal a U-turn to drivers both to the front and rear of the vehicle while preserving the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved U-turn signal apparatus which can be used for allowing a user to conveniently signal a U-turn to drivers both to the front and rear of the vehicle while preserving the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of signal devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved U-turn signal apparatus. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved U-turn signal apparatus which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a vehicle with a front end and a rear end. Also included are two green lights comprising a front left light situated on the front end at a left extent thereof and a rear left light situated on the rear end at a left extent thereof. The front left light is situated within a conventional turn signal indicator housing with a clear translucent cover such that the front left light is positioned adjacent to a conventional turn signal light located therein. The rear left light is situated within a conventional reverse indicator housing with a clear translucent cover and is further positioned adjacent to a conventional reverse light located therein. Also included is control circuitry located within the vehicle and electrically connected to the front left light, rear left light, and a plurality of conventional turn signals lights. Such turn signal lights include a front left turn signal, a rear left turn signal, a front right turn signal, and a rear right turn signal. The control circuitry is adapted to intermittently actuate a first combination of lights including the front left turn signal and the rear left turn signal upon the activation thereof in a first mode operation. A second combination of turn signals including the front right turn signal and the rear right turn signal are intermittently actuated upon the activation of the control circuitry in a second mode of operation. The control circuitry is further adapted to actuate the front left light and the rear left light intermittently upon the actuation thereof in a third mode of operation. Lastly, the control circuitry is adapted to preclude the activation of the conventional turn signals, front left light, and rear left light in a fourth mode of operation. Finally, a quintuple throw control switch with an associated lever is positioned within the vehicle adjacent to a steering column thereof. Such switch is electrically connected to the control circuitry. The control switch is adapted to actuate the control circuitry in a first mode of operation when in a first orientation thereof for signalling a left turn to other drivers and actuate the control circuitry in a second mode of operation when in a second orientation thereof for signalling a right turn to other drivers. For signalling a U-turn to other drivers, the switch actuates the control circuitry in a third mode of operation when in a third orientation thereof. Lastly, the control circuitry is actuated in a fourth mode of operation in a final orientation of the switch for disabling all of the lights.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved U-turn signal apparatus which has all the advantages of the prior art signal devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved U-turn signal apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved U-turn signal apparatus which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved U-turn signal apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such U-turn signal apparatus economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved U-turn signal apparatus which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to allow a user to conveniently signal a U-turn to drivers both to the front and rear of the vehicle while preserving the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved U-turn signal apparatus including a vehicle with a front end and a rear end having two colored lights. The colored lights include a front left light situated on the front end at a left extent thereof and a rear left light situated on the rear end at a left extent thereof. The front left light is positioned adjacent to a conventional turn signal light. The rear left light is positioned adjacent to a conventional reverse light. Finally, control circuitry is situated within the vehicle and electrically connected to the front left light and rear left light. The control circuitry is adapted to actuate the front left light and the rear left light at the discretion of a user.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.